


The Histories

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's faced with a very difficult task. He needs to make love to Bill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Histories

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains necrophilia

“I’m going to need you to do it Tomaini,” Odion sighed scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Tom gaped up at the priest in shock and disgust not quite believing what he heard.

 

“W-what? You never said anything about that.” Tom screeched as his sandals made soft scuffing noises as he backed up. When Tom’s parents had been told the high priest requested his presence they were ecstatic telling Tom that it was honor that he had been chosen Tom on the other hand was the very last thing from thrilled. From any early age Tom had always been taught that the Gods were a very important part of everyone’s life and if Tom wanted have a good life after death he must pay tribute to them.

 

“And stop calling me that! I told you I want to be known as Tom from now on!”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Odion frowned taking his staff and smacking Tom across the head, “Of all the children in Egypt and Osiris picks you! When I first found out I surely thought that I’d been mistaken but the Gods insisted! You should be honored boy! Not complaining about the Gods’ will!”

 

“It’s the Gods’ will for me to fuck a dead body!” Tom shouted not caring to keep his voice down. Once Tom’s parents had found out the news they had sent Tom down to the temples immediately not even bother to explain to him what exactly the Gods had asked of him.

 

“It was by Osiris’ will that you do and so you will!” Odion scolded grabbing Tom by the arm and leading him towards the basement chambers.

 

“That’s disgusting! The Gods wouldn’t ask me of that… would they?” Tom frowned wincing at the musty smell of the basement chambers. Torches lit the way all lined up on either side of the hall casting a dim eerie glow on the hieroglyphics adorning the walls. Tom could hear the soft chanting of priests in another room and the boy hushed taking in everything. It was very rare that someone out side the Pharaoh’s family or who was not a priest was allowed in the private parts of the temples. 

 

“I will agree with you,” Odion sighed releasing Tom’s arm and motioning for him to follow him, “It is a rare case I don’t think anyone that’s still alive has had to deal with a situation like this for a very long time.”

 

“But what exactly happened?” Tom whispered feeling out of place as they made their way down the hall. The air was thinner the further they went and Odion instructed Tom to take shallow breaths as they went further.

 

“Such as shame actually,” Odion sighed tracing a hand along the wall as they walked as if searching for something, “The poor boy was a virgin when he died… and engaged virgin.”

 

“Oh.” Tom whispered suddenly feeling very uneasy with the whole situation. Odion had not mentioned that it was a boy he was to make love to.

 

“Yes and so in order for his poor soul to pass onto the after life he’ll need a proper send off. I assume a girl would normally do this job but then again no in this temple has had any experience with this before and Osiris did choose you.”

 

“B-but a boy?” Tom blanched, “I don’t know how to… you know with a boy.”

 

“The other priests and I have arranged for some special oils to assist you. They should make things go a bit… smoother.”

 

“Here we are,” Odion sighed again snapping Tom out of his thoughts. Carefully the priest felt along the wall grumbling before suddenly a door opened up.

 

“Odion we were beginning to worry about you brother. What took you so long?” One priest called. Tom’s mouth dropped open at the sight of the three other priests’ numerous jewels and gems sewn into their fine silk robes. Suddenly he felt very under dressed for such a ceremony.

 

“I just had to talk to Tom some. The boy needed to be briefed.”

 

“But he knows what he is to do now correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good! Let’s get started then.”

 

“Tom if you will?” One priest asked motioning to the table. 

 

Tom blinked not have noticing it there before and shivered at the sight of the body covered in a simple white cloth laid on the table. It his face entirely but Tom could tell instantly that the boy was much younger than Tom’s eighteen years by how small his body was in comparison.

 

“I think I’m going to be ill.” Tom groaned covering his mouth. Comforting hands wrapped around his shoulders and Tom sagged into them grateful that Odion was being so sensitive about the situation.

 

“Just relax try not to think about it too much.” Odion whispered leading Tom to the table.

 

Small candles had been placed on the corners casting a dim glow across the body and Tom bit his lip as the other priests pulled the cloth back. Tom gasped aloud when saw the boy’s face. 

 

“He’s beautiful isn’t he?” Odion whispered the other priests nodded in agreement.

 

Tom cautiously stepped forward more taking in the deceased boy’s features. His skin was a nice light tanned colored, not too tan, but significantly lighter than Tom’s darker complexion. Even despite being a child his face was thinned like that of someone twice his age but somehow it looked perfect on the boy, as his cheekbones seemed to cut through the air towards the sky. His eyes were closed with thick black eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones and a mass of long raven locks spilled around his head making him look as if he were a doll.

 

“Does he have a name?” Tom whispered slowly tracing the boy’s plump lips with his finger.

 

“Yes Billiti he was to wed when turned sixteen but I’m afraid the Gods had other plans.” One of the priests whispered. Tom frowned at the formal name. He never was one for tradition so he called the boy Bill in his head instead.

 

“Alright then boy strip let’s get this done with.” The first priest Tom had spotted spoke up.

 

“Just… now?” Tom squirmed wondering why they weren’t leaving, “Aren’t you going to wait outside?”

 

“No we’ll need to remain in here to perform the correct ceremony or his soul may never find the after life.”

 

“What?” Tom yelped turning to glare at Odion, “You didn’t tell me anything about this!”

 

“Tom we must. Now hurry the full moon will be out soon we’ll need to work fast.”

 

Tom bit his lip nervously as he awkwardly tried to find the best spot on the table to climb up on. The sheet had not been entirely removed from Bill and Tom pulled the rest of it off burning red when he realized the boy was already entirely naked. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then slowly began to pull of his tunic gasping when the hot stuffy air hit his manhood. He felt awkward and embarrassed to be standing naked in front of the priests but when he turned to look at him they simply looked annoyed waiting for Tom to get on with it.

 

“Here.” Odion said tossing Tom a small vial of oil, “You know what to do with it?”

 

Tom shook his head no feeling useless. 

 

“Just cover yourself in it and then just push it. Don’t worry he won’t feel pain.”

 

“Yeah cause he’s dead.” Tom whispered to himself. At the sudden thought Tom felt a familiar pooling in groin and he looked down in shock to see himself beginning to harden at the thought of making love the dead boy’s body.

 

“Alright.” Tom whispered lifting one knee up onto the table hoisting him self up. Gingerly he crawled over Bill not letting any part of his body touch the dead boy but just hover over him instead. The priests had begun to move around to the four corners of the tables taking out sticks of incense and talismans. 

 

“Do it now Tom.” Odion instructed softly giving Tom a comforting look. Tom nodded understandingly and uncorked the vial pouring the oil into his hands. 

 

The smell of lavender and kapet hit Tom’s nose and he inhaled deeply closing his eyes. Slowly with trembling hands Tom began to massage his length with the oil surprised at how nice it felt. After only a few moments Tom was ready and he crawled over Bill slowly easing the boy’s legs back. His skin felt cool against Tom’s sweaty hands and he blushed thinking about what if Bill were alive and Tom was to do this to him. However Bill’s face remained peaceful and Tom swallowed placing the boy’s splayed legs on either side of his resting gently against Tom’s shoulders.

 

“You must take him now the Gods have said the timing is right do it now.” One of the priests instructed and Tom flushed having totally forgotten about them.

 

“Alright I’m going to do it.” Tom bit his lip and slowly began to push into the corpse. Tom gasped even despite the boy being dead his body was tight squeezing Tom almost painfully as he sunk in until Tom’s hipbones nudged softly against his bottom.

 

The priests had begun to chant burning the incense in the candles praying to the Gods to let Bill’s soul make it to the after life. Tom grunted grasping the boy by the shoulders and thrusting into his body watching Bill’s peaceful face the whole time. The tightness the boy provided made Tom’s toes curl and he moaned pressing his forehead against Bill’s collarbone as he thrusted. 

 

“My Gods of Seth and Horus please allow Biliti’s soul to move on.” Odion prayed as the other priests chanted behind him in the old languages. 

 

Tom moaned thrusting in again and again chasing the fire building in his stomach. His hands gripped tighter around Bill’s shoulders and Tom felt something snap within him.

 

“Isis!” Tom screamed as he came thrusting weakly into Bill until he was done. Tom breathed shallowly as he recovered leaning his weight on Bill’s body kissing the dead boy’s cool shoulder affectionately. 

 

“Pass on!” The four priests commanded at once and suddenly it felt as if a weight had been lifted off the room.

 

“You did well Tom his soul has left us now.” Odion said finally relaxing, “You may remove yourself from him now.”

 

“Ugh just… a minute,” Tom groaned having no intention of pulling out.

 

“Come on it’s getting late your parents will be worried.” Odion snapped suddenly sounding angry.

 

Tom picked up hid head and caught the priest’s eye. Instantly Odion seemed to realize his tone and he sighed shaking his head.

 

“Alright.” Tom sighed pulling out and getting off the table with wobbling legs. Odion handed him his clothes and Tom smiled weakly pulling them back on.

 

“Come I’ll walk you home.” Odion smiled leading Tom to door. However when they reached Tom stopped in the doorway biting his lip.

 

“Hold on I’ll be right back.” Tom tried to walk back to the table but Odion grabbed his arm stopping him.

 

“I had feared this,” He sighed, “Tom you cannot form a bond with this boy it’s not your place.”

 

“I’m not!” Tom protested with wide eyes, “ I just… I just wanted to kiss him. I mean he was a virgin and so he’s probably never been kissed I didn’t think it right to send him into the after life after being taken but not ever being kissed.”

 

Odion’s face softened in understanding and he released Tom nodding. Tom bit his lip and smiled walking back to the table. He smiled down at the boy’s peaceful face and leaned down pressing his lips to the shell of the boy’s ear.

 

“I’m sorry that this had to happen this way,” Tom whispered to Bill, “But if you were alive right now… I just wanted to let you know you’re very beautiful. Thank you.”

 

Tom inhaled the boy’s scent one more time before pressing his lips to the boy’s cold ones. The kiss sent sparks flying for Tom and he pulled back gasping swearing that he felt an electric spark on the boy’s lips.

 

“Come now Tom.” Odion called.

* * *

“You were very brave for doing that I’m sure you’re parents will be proud.” Odion smiled when they neared Tom’s house, “Not every boy would have complied.”

 

“Yeah well.” Tom shrugged. He was just about to walk up the steps to his house when a black figure shot out from behind a basket and wrapped itself around Tom’s legs.

 

“Ah!” Tom cried out looking down only to see a black cat that had wrapped its frame around Tom’s legs.

 

“Tom,” Odion frowned, “Is that your cat?”

 

“W-what? No! I don’t know whose cat this is! It just came out of nowhere!” Tom laughed bending down to scoop up the cat, “Hey there little guy.”

 

“Well then I must be going now Tom.” Odion smiled tightly eyeing the cat suspiciously. It turned to Odion and cocked its head to side twitching its ears at the priest and Odion jumped slightly turning to hurry away. Tom called after him saying good bye and Odion waved back not bothering to tell him that a black cat after interacting with a corpse was supposedly the corpse’s resurrected soul.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to this is called "The Cult of Baset" which can be found on here as well.


End file.
